The Reaper's Lover
by Blue Moon 26
Summary: Jax, Opie and Amber have been friends sine they knew how to walk Jax and Opie have always been over protective of Amber but that all changed when high school came.
1. Chapter 1

The Reapers Lover

Ok this is my first fan fiction so excuse me if I do something wrong I'm not too sure on how you write fan fictions. Please read and review!

I do not own SOA

Chapter 1

Jax, Opie and Amber have been friends since they knew how to walk. Jax and Opie were too over protective of Amber they would kill anybody who ever tried to hurt her. Opie had always thought that Jax and Amber had some feelings for each other but he would never say it he knew that they would that both of them would kill him but that all changed when high school came.

Flash Back:

When high school came they all kinda went their separate ways when Jax met Tara and Opie met Donna and then there was the club. After high school Tara moved to Chicago and Jax was depressed. He started to get more into the club and he only slept with porn shanks and he tried his best to forget about Tara and everything that happened.

End of flash back.

5 years later:

"Jax man where have you been? Clay's been looking for you, we have chapel in 5" said Tig as he came out of the club house. Jax passed his cigarette to Gemma while he got ready to go in for chapel. "Hey baby what's wrong?" said Gemma as she took a puff out of her cigarette, "Nothing really I've just been thinking" said Jax as he and Gemma were walking over to the clubhouse, "Ok, I just worry about you", "I know mom, well I got ta go I'll talk to you later", "Ok baby" said Gemma as she finished off her cigarette and headed back to the office.

Chapel:

We got to make this deal with the Oneness so we can get those Ak47s gone and get that money all that agree say yeah all that do not agree say Nat. Tig: yeah, Chibs: yeah, Opie: yeah, Pine: yeah, Juice: yeah, Bobby: yeah, Jax: yeah then its final we make the deal with this in the morning this meeting is adjourned.

"Jackie boy", "Yeah", " Gemma's looking for you", "Do you know where she is?" said Jax as he lighted up his cigarette, "Yeah she's out in the office", said Chibs as he took a sip out of his beer and started to talk to the two girls sitting next to him.

Jax walked outside and he seen Opie hug some girl Jax looked confused cause she didn't look like Donna, as he started to walk over to Opie he started to notice who the girl was. It was no other than his best friend Amber as she noticed him she ran over to Jax and gave him a hug as he lifted her into the air and she said "I missed you so much and is there a place we can talk cause I really need to talk to you", "Yeah of course just follow me", Jax lead Amber into the club house as soon as they walked in everybody stopped talking and just looked at Amber as if to say "You look really familiar".

Chibs was the first one to realize who she was and to get up and say "Welcome back sweetie" and give her big hug and then everybody else clued in and did the same but Juice he just sat down drinking his beer.

As Chibs started to come back he asked him "Who's that?" Chibs said "That's Amber she's Jax and Opie's best friend". Juice took a look at her and said "Do you think I got a chance with her?" Chibs just laughed and said "Unless you want your head cut off and put on a silver platter, I don't think you do".

Juice started to look at Chibs confused and say "Why would you have my head cut off and put on a silver platter?" Chibs laughed again and said "Do you listen at all that's Jax and Opie's best friend also I've known them along time too and I think Jax has feelings for her and he's always been too over protective of her when a guy would ask her out".

Juice watched her as she and Jax walked down the hall way to Jax's room he looked at Chibs who gave him a strange look and said "What are you doing?" Juice looked at Chibs with a big grin and said "Falling in love".

"What did you want to talk about?" said as Jax as he sat down on the bed with Amber, "Well I was wondering if I could stay with you for a while? I missed being in Charming", "Yeah of course just let me fix up a few thing's and it will be already for you to stay". "Ok, I'll move my stuff in tomorrow" said Amber heading to the door.

When they got out everybody was laughing having a time so Jax went up to the bar and got two beer's while he was up at the bar these bunch of girls started to walk up to Jax.

Amber's point of view:

I was going to go find somewhere to sit but then I started to notice that there was a guy who seemed take his eyes off me so like I would and started to walk over to him.

"Take a picture it will last longer" he gave me a puzzled look and said "Sorry I didn't mean to stare, I just thought you looked really pretty", "Are you trying to flirt with me?" I said giving him a strange look he gave me a small smile back at me and said "No but is it working?" I said "No but If I were you I wouldn't let Jax hear that", "Why?", "Jax is way to over protective of me", "Ok".

I was just about to go over to Jax but I smacked right into one of those porn shanks we both fell backwards, everybody started to look Jax ran over to where I had fell and helped me up I went over to go help her up but she swiped at me she got up and called me a whore I told her it was an accident but then she started to call me a sank, a bitch and then she said I broke her brand new nose that she had just bought, then when she got up she tried to attack me but I wasn't afraid of some porn sank so I was about to knock her out but then Chibs came over and held her back from attacking me and Jax held me back from attacking her.

After a while they thought we both had calmed down they let us go but I went over to her and punched her right in the face and then I said you don't ever call me a bitch unless you want to see one after that Jax walked over to me and took me outside to calm down and the rest of the porn shanks ran over to help her up and make sure she was ok.

When Jax took me outside he started to crack up laughing at me and then he said "Wow I guess the Amber I've known my whole life is back" I started to laugh along with him and said "Your damn right I'm back no porn sank can tell me off and think she can get away with it".

After a while of laughing and talking Opie came out along with Gemma they both looked at me and came over to give me a hug Opie said "That was funny as hell" I gave him a smile and then I started to laugh and said "Well she did deserve what was coming to her", "Yeah she did" Gemma looked at me and smiled she said "And I thought I would have to teach you what to do about those porn shanks and crow eaters" I smiled at her and said "I guess not well Charming thought they had enough trouble with you guys I guess they haven't seen me", "You got that right" said Jax as he started to light up his cigarette.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you liked the first chapter and tell me what you thought about Juice starting to fall quickly in love with Amber and what you think Jax will say about this. Please Read and Review!

I don't own Sons of Anarchy

**Chapter 2**

**Jax's point of view:**

When I finished my cigarette me, Amber, Opie and mom all went back into the clubhouse when we got back into the clubhouse everything was quite, we saw the porn shanks on the couch looking at Amber giving her dirty looks and the guys were sitting at the bar.

I started to walk over to the bar while mom walked over to Clay and put her arms around him, Opie found Donna sitting on a bar stool he walked over to her and said "I think it's time for us to go" Donna turned around and nodded her head Opie walked over to me and said "Man were going to go now I'll see you tomorrow", "bye".

After the porn shanks had left the guys got up and all started to laugh with Amber on how she flipped out at the porn sank and welcomed her back to Charming they all took up there beer's in a toast for Amber and then they passed Amber a beer after a while everybody started to say their goodbyes and left the last ones to leave were Clay and Gemma they said goodbye and locked up the clubhouse.

"Well now were all alone" as I gave her a funny looking smile, "Well mister Teller I'm going to bed and you can stay here all alone" said Amber as she headed down the hallway towards the bedroom.

"I never knew how freaky the clubhouse looked at night" said Amber looking around "Don't worry about it baby I'll protect you", "Yeah, Yeah well I'm tired night" said Amber as she closed the door on my face and locked it.

"Come on let me in", "Ok fine only cause I'm too tired to play around", "Ok well night", "night" said Amber as she turned off the light on me as I was getting changed and crawled into bed.

**Amber's point of view:**

When I woke up the next morning I found that Jax wasn't lying next to me so I dragged my ads out of bed and hopped into the shower after my shower I went out and seen that I was alone I was just about to pour up a cup of coffee.

Then I heard the door open it was Gemma she looked at me and said "Your up I see", "Yeah", "Well I'm going to go back to the office I just came in to check on you", "Ok and before you go do you know where Jax is?", "There gone to do a gun run", "Ok".

I walked outside to the sound of Harley coming close to Teller-Morrow me and Gemma walked out and just watched them until they were all parked.

I took a glance at Jax as he pulled up and parked his Harley he walked over to me and Gemma "Hey baby, how was it?" said Gemma as she gave Jax a hug and a kiss, "It was good" said Jax as he glanced at me.

He started to walk over to me and he gave me a hug and then asked me "Hey Carlin", "Hey, you left me this morning", "We had to go on a gun run", "Ok", "Do you wanna go for a run?", "Sure".

We hoped onto his bike and drove down this old trail to where an old oak tree and a picnic table was we got off his bike and sat under the tree we were there for hours just talking.

But then he asked me "Why did you come back to Charming?", I thought about his question then I knew I couldn't just tell him the truth just yet so I lied.

"I already told you", "I know that's not the truth", "It is, why don't you believe me?", "Cause I know you better then that", "Well it is", I hated lying to Jax but I had to I have no other choice. "Jax I think we should go its getting late", "Yeah come on".

**Jax's point of view:**

We hopped onto my bike but I made sure Amber was comfortable before we headed back to the clubhouse, The whole way back to the club Amber leaned on my back. When we got back to Teller-Morrow there were no cars on the parking lot same with the guys bikes so I guessed everyone had gone home.

When I parked my bike Amber woke up and hopped off my bike as we were walking over I put my arm around her to give her some blance, as we reached the door we seen a note it said "Jax it was getting late so we all headed home use you're key. Love Mom", I quickly pulled out my keys before Amber passed out.

We walked down the hallway to the bedroom. We reached the my room but we both were to much awake to go to sleep so we sat up in bed talking.

"Jax I wanna play a game", "Ok what game", "20 questiona", "Ok, you go first", "Ok, what's you're favorite color?", "Blue, yours?", "Purple", after ten minutes of playing 20 question's Amber looked at me and said "I'm tired, let's go to bed?", "Ok", As I got out of bed to get undressed turned off the lights again.

**Amber's point of view:**

When I woke up it was 10:30 so I looked at Jax who looked like he was still asleep so I hopped in the shower. When I got out he wasn't there so I got dressed and went out to go look for him.

I walked outside to find Jax getting off his bike, I walked over to him, he looked at me and smiled "Hey darlin", "Hey", "You left this morning", "I was in the shower", before he could say something this old Ponitac GTO drove into Teller-Morrow.

Everbody stopped what they were doing and then this tall girl with long brown hair got out and said "Jax", then she started to run and jump into his arms and said "Jax I missed you so much", Jax put her down and said "Why are you back I thought you were in Chicago?", "I was but I missed you to much so I came back", as I looked at her then I rememberd who she was...Tara Knowles the girl I always hated.


End file.
